Her man
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: In the most special time of her life, he will be there. JerZa(?)


**Title**: Her man

**Summary**: In the most special time of her life, he will be there.

**A/N:** **Heyaa, guys! I'm back. Honestly, I know this fic will receive a lot of critics from JerZa fans. Sorry. But read on anyways, if you dare. I hope you enjoy, too. I tried my best. I really did. Also, please try to read the end note:)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail. No.

**Warning**: So sorry for JerZa fans, you'll know why. Then, for the grammatical errors.

* * *

Under the radiant, afternoon sun, she holds up her right hand. Pearl white and soft fingers spread from each other so that threads of the sun's rays seep from the spaces. Her eyes shone, reflecting the silver braided-ring on her finger.

Today, she isn't wearing her armor. And I never saw this woman ever too happy to be tied in a sweet-knot in the form of the silver ring given to her.

Today, she wears her black fitting sleeves and a black skirt. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. She turns to me in that innocent face.

"Does it look good?"

_Of course. Anything you wear only makes you more beautiful than you ever was. No. I think anything will look better when you wear them._

I smile.

"Of course, Erza."

And then she mirrors mine.

In the afternoon summer breeze, her scarlet hair dances in the wind as we look the view of Magnolia from the high cliff.

"So what are your plans? I'm free today."

"Nothing. Let's just stay here. It's peaceful."

"Yeah." she nods.

She closes her eyes and relishes the gentle breeze around us.

She's.. At peace.

That smile... I never saw her smile like that. Not since that time, that time I wish I never was.

That time, when she was like an angel in the ground. Her innocence that wasn't supposed to belong in such hateful place. She'd always smile. Despite that I know, her smile was tainted with fear, pain, and sadness. But slowly, I know it became more and more genuine when she made friends.. With the three of us.

I can't forget that I named her. _Scarlet._ That was her hair's color. She made everything around her fall too common. She stood out among the crowd. It is her symbol, of bravery, of courage, of her love.

Before I knew it, she was laid in the grass. Eyes closed; slow, even breaths let me know she is perfectly fine.

She looks eternally beautiful without her armor. Just herself, her true and vulnerable self.

I was at fault. For having her wrapped up in armor all these years, for scarring her heart that it made her create a defense mechanism, an unbreakable armor.

I know that I caused her too much pain. Too much scars. But her eyes were always warm on me,her pair of hazel orbs always show understanding, patience, forgiveness, and compassion.

And everytime she looks at me, I feel that my soul is saved.

She is that wonderful person. And I wished I never had done that thing again.

I know that she had something for me. A childhood crush? I know since the first time we held hands, back to that tower. How she blushes like a girl she should be but refuses to admit so.

And that was when I realize._ Maybe I do like her, too._

But I was too late, too dumb too realize. That I had gotten myself in the darkness before I knew it. I just wanted to protect her, my friends. That I thought with that power I may be able to do so.

But I ended up hurting her. Badly.

She tried to save me. But my pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways made me a despicable man in front of her. I was filled with too much malicious desires that wasn't mine to begin with.

And just that, I caused a good, strong woman to be cast in the shadows for the most of her life. And I almost didn't had the chance to clean up the mess I made. Almost.

Thinking back, my heart sinks at that thought.

She smiles in her sleep. And I know she must have been dreaming something good. It felt so warm.

I know that nightmare was over.

She was too kind to give me another chance to find another worthy purpose. She breathed life into me again. The way she encouraged me those eyes filled with love, my thirst has been quenched.

And I'm just so thankful that I got to see her smile like that again...

Even though I'm not the one causing it.

I should've done the same when she held my hands, I should've returned the warmth when she came and tried to save me in her embrace, I could've brought her flowers when I had the second chance, I could've been the one holding her hands, I could've been the one to ask her to dance...

I could've been the one to bring her to smile again.

But I let her slip once again, because I know.. I know she doesn't deserve someone like me, as I don't deserve someone like her.

Although it hurts, but she's happy, I know.. With the man who deserves him, not me. With the man who loves her the way she should be loved. Not hurt.

And I will be forever cherish this second chance, this time to watch her be happy and spend the rest of her life together with the man she loves, and loves her back.

Behind my back, she stirs from her short-lived nap. It's almost evening. She flutters her long eyelashes and begins to sit up.

"Sorry, I slept in."

"It's fine. Did our bride had a nice nap?"

I smile inwardly.

"Y-yes. I think so." she giggles. And it sounds like chimes in the wind.

We laugh.

Then, she stares at the silver ring on her hand. There was doubt. I can see them. She was always easy to read.

"What's wrong, Erza?" I ask.

She hesitates. She rubs her ring finger with her other hand. _What is there to be shy about?_

I press my hand unto hers. It was a gentle reassuring squeeze that I hope the message I was trying to say was passed on.

I gave her my smile.

"I- I'm not sure if I can- fulfill my new role..you know...asawife." she spoke the last words all too hurriedly.

She looks cute when she's being shy. I try in vain to push my laugh off.

"H-hey.." she stutters.

I took a long exhale before I started speaking.

This is so like her. So much capable in everything she does, but still doubts herself. She's too down to earth.

"Gray loves you being yourself, Erza. I know even without you trying, you'll make the best wife a man could ever have. Trust yourself a little..."

She raises her head so we're staring back at each other's eyes. Those eyes that shine in sincerity. I melt with them. She gives my hand a little squeeze.

"..you're really a man of words, aren't you. Still...Thank you. I think that made me feel better."

I smile. I wondered how many times I smiled this way today. I guess it's because I'm with her, and maybe because today I finally find in myself to let her go.

She smiles back at me, too. The orange rays streaks her cheeks and her scarlet hair that it looked like halo.

_No. Erza I'm the one who should be thanking you. For everything._

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

"So, wanna go back to the guild, soon-to-be-Mrs. Fullbuster?" and for the first time, I said those words without feeling a heavy pang in my chest.

Instead, I receive a fairly gentle punch(you should know what Erza's 'gentle' means) on my shoulder.

I guess she'll never change...

"I'll let that pass. After all, it's your big day tomorrow." I smirk. I like pulling her leg.

She takes my hand as we silently walk back to the guild.

I know this moment wouldn't last long. But right now, all I feel is a little bit of regret, but a little more hopeful for her.

_I hope he he'd you flowers everyday, roses like your hair color. So you'll feel how much you're treasured every single passing day._

_I hope he'd never let go of your hand, the way I did._

_I hope he'd give you all his hours, all his time for both of you to share, now that you're forever intertwined..._

_Take you to parties, even though you're a little comfortable in a sea of people, so that everyone will know that you're his, and his only._

_because I remember how much you love to dance, how much you wanted to wear your best look, and how you dreamt of your knight to dance in the center of his universe..._

**_Do all the things I should've done, _**_no matter how little they could be,_**_ when I was your man._**

* * *

**So,*hands the gun to anyone who wants to shoot me* go on, you can shoot me, if you're a JerZa fan. I understand. But I will stand by my own ground as I am a straight GrayZa fan. THIS IS NOT AN ANTI- JERZA, I SWEAR.**

**As it turned out to be, this fic was kind of JerZa(not really one-sided since Erza did have feelings for him at the start) but ended up as GrayZa. That's why I didn't mention which pairing this is. Mouu~**

**To all GrayZa fans, I hope you enjoyed:)**

**Review, neh?**


End file.
